Ships that Pass in the Flight
by WistfulGuy
Summary: Maggie and Colette encounter Don Draper and Roger Sterling on a Clipper Majestic Flight to London (Pan Am Season 1, Mad Men Season 3 timeline)


Title: Ships That Pass in the Flight

Author: WistfulGuy

Fandom: Pan Am / Mad Men Crossover

Rating: PG

Pairing: Maggie Ryan – Roger Sterling / Colette Valois – Don Draper

Disclaimer: I do not own Pan Am the company or the TV series, nor do I own the Mad Men TV Series. I am not associated with ABC or AMC TV in any way. I am just a huge fan of the shows and like to write. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

Clipper Majestic was ready for another overseas flight to London. The clipper had been making overseas flights for several months now, and the crew had already seen their fair share of notable celebrities and just simply amusing characters passing through on one flight or another.

Maggie and Colette stood at the entrance to the plane, greeting every passenger with a pleasant "Hello", "Welcome", or "Thank you for flying Pan Am." As the first class passengers made their way on board the plane, two gentlemen in suits caught Maggie's attention.

Never one to miss a good looking male passenger, Maggie extended a more than typical greeting as the gentlemen stood in front of the entrance to the plane. "And a good day to you gentlemen. Thank you for flying with us to London."

The two gentlemen looked at Maggie, then at each other. One of them had gray hair and seemed to be several years older than the other man, who had jet black hair. Both of them wore hats. The gray haired gentleman quipped to his younger counterpart, "Now how do you like that? We haven't even crossed the pond yet and I'm already glad we're going." Turning to Maggie, he added, "You are a delight, and I hope to be seeing more of you." Maggie giggled at his forward nature. The younger gentleman said to Maggie, "This is why we love flying Pan Am...the service."

Colette chimed in, "Oh if there is anything Pan Am is renowned for, it is that. Please, allow me to show you to your seats."

The older gentleman raised his eyebrows and looked at Colette. "Please, call me Roger. My, what a lovely accent you have." He turned to the younger gentleman and said, "See, Don. If you treated me like this you wouldn't have to go out on as many sales calls." Colette smiled sweetly and walked Roger and Don to their seats.

The rest of the passengers finished boarding. The flight crew began making last minute preparations in the galley before takeoff. Maggie waved Colette to have her come by the bar on the plane. As Colette came near Maggie, they both began to grin. Maggie asked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Colette glanced towards where Don and Richard were sitting. "Why not? You know me, I'm always up for some fun."

Maggie chuckled. She said, "Well they certainly don't make them like those two anymore. We've got to get their story."

Colette quipped, "That's the beauty of our job. We have them as a captive audience for several hours. Between our charm, and perhaps a bit of alcohol, I don't think they stand a chance."

Maggie added, "Not against you and me, sister." She batted her eyes. Both laughed.

The girls returned to their seats as Majestic made its departure from Idlewild and reached for the sky. Once the plane was at cruising altitude, the crew began beverage service to the passengers.

Wasting no time, Maggie headed to Roger and Don's seats. "And what will you two gentlemen have for a drink?"

"I'll have an Old Fashioned," Don answered.

"Single malt scotch neat, and your phone number would be nice," Roger chided. Maggie laughed politely, replying, "Well, aren't you forward? How about we start with the drinks first?"

Raising his hands in mock defeat, Roger said, "Sure, why not? We might as well get to know each other first."

Maggie nodded, "Now we're talking. So what brings you gentlemen to London?"

Don pulled a case from his coat pocket and retrieved a cigarette from it. Pulling a lighter out, he lit the cigarette. After taking a drag, he said, "We're in advertising, and we're making a trip back to our company's home office."

Maggie nodded, "Advertising, how interesting. So you are the people putting all those billboards up in Times Square?"

"Some of them," Roger answered. "Only the good looking ones I will claim."

Maggie laughed, "I see. Well let me get your drinks and I will return shortly."

As she left them to go to the bar, Don and Roger looked at each other. Don said, "Well this should be an interesting trip."

Roger replied, "And how. I can't believe you almost didn't want to go on this trip. I mean, those chaps at Putnam Powell and Lowe are all gaga over you to begin with. And now, we are in the company of some very attractive stewardesses. Something tells me we are going to have a late morning tomorrow."


End file.
